


On Melancholy Hill

by weirdoevolving



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdoevolving/pseuds/weirdoevolving
Summary: Laura Hollis is dating Carmilla Karnstein, the world's biggest musician. So far they have been able to keep their relationship a secret from the media but on one night they weren't careful enough and someone got a picture of the two of them together. Will their relationship last or fall apart?





	1. Chapter 1

Laura Hollis was a pretty average college student. She hates doing homework and dreads tests, she has friends who force her to go to parties and studies with, has a nice enough roommate and stayed up too late watching Netflix.

She’s pretty normal except for one thing. She’s dating one of the biggest musicians, Carmilla Karnstein.

Laura hasn’t told anyone but her closest friends. She hasn’t even told her dad yet ( even though they’ve been dating for almost a year, she didn’t want to see how her father would react to his daughter dating a famous musician).

Her biggest fear is that it’ll get out that she’s dating the current biggest musician. Luckily it hasn’t gotten out yet (though there were a few close calls). She’s glad that it hasn’t gotten out become if it did get out she would probably get mobbed by the paparazzi asking what’s its like to date Carmilla and if she’s good in bed every time she leaves her dorm for class. Or have her classmates constantly asking her to get an autograph.

So when she hears TMZ say that it seems like Carmilla has a girlfriend as she flips through channels on TV, Laura had a heart attack. She stops to see if someone somehow caught them while they were out.

They go through some pictures of Carmilla out in public with a pretty woman and explain they often been seen together. Laura recognized the woman to be Elle Sheridan, another famous musician. Laura felt relief flood through her but also something else: jealousy.

They show one last picture of the two of them together eating dinner at a diner and saying they are collaborating on a song that is going on Carmilla’s new album.

Laura quickly shut it off, unable to take much more. She was feeling conflicted. On one hand, she felt relief since they were wrong about who was dating Carmilla. On the other hand, she felt jealous.

She knew It was extremely petty but she couldn’t help it. She trusted Carmilla but something ate at the back of her mind and she knew TMZ is just a bunch of gossip but the way they showed the pictures didn’t sit well with her.

Laura was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of her phone ringing. The ringtone her favorite song by Carmilla, Humility. She set it as Carmilla’s ringtone as a joke.

“Hey, did you see that stupid segment on TMZ about me and Elle dating?” Carmilla said as soon as Laura hit the answer button. “It’s almost as if they never heard of people being friends.”

“Yep it’s really stupid.” Laura tried to hide the jealousy out of her voice but Carmilla picked up on it.

“Wait, are you jealous?”

“No.” Laura heard Carmilla laughe.

“You are jealous. Over a TMZ report.” Carmilla said in between her fit of laughter. “ Come on the cupcake. You know they jump to conclusions when it comes to celebrities and their relationships”

“Yeah I know, I just hate the way they made it seem like they were sure. It makes our relationship feel fake or something.” Carmilla was silent or a few moments then Laura heard the sound of movement.

“Go to the place. I’ll be there in 20 minutes. ” and before Laura could protest, Carmilla hung up on her. Sighing, Laura got ready to meet up with Carmilla.

Laura got the park in which she quite literally ran into Carmilla for the first time.

On the night she met Carmilla she was going home after a study session with Danny and Mel ran long. Danny offered to walk her but she declined it since she wanted some time to herself. She cut through the park and when she was passing by a large tree Carmilla ran into her. Both she and the mysterious girl fell. The girl was letting a string of curses out and got up without offering to help Laura up.

Laura was about to give a piece of her mind to the stranger when she started to climb the tree, saying don’t tell them where she was. Before Laura could ask who they were a flock of paparazzi came out of nowhere, asked where did Carmilla Karnstein go. Laura quickly realized what was happening and sent them in the other direction. Carmilla came down when she was sure they were gone. After that Carmilla thanked her and left, thinking that would be the last time she would see the pretty blond woman but destiny had other plans.

Laura was so lost in her memories that she didn’t notice Carmilla arrived until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She panicked at first but relaxed when she heard Carmilla’s laughing softly.

“So, why did you want to meet? And how did you make sure the paparazzi didn’t follow you? ” Laura asked as she turned to face her girlfriend.

“I had a bodyguard drive the car to trick them away and took the motorcycle once they were gone. I wanted to meet you here to make sure you know that nothing is happening between me and Elle except a song that’s being made and that you know I love you.” Carmilla said as she kissed Laura.

Laura was left breathless by the kiss and the fact that Carmilla just said the three special words for the first time. Laura’s heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to burst out.

“Laura, I love you so much that I want to write sappy love songs for you. I want to write about how beautiful you are. I know it’s cheesy and cliche b-” Carmilla didn’t finish her sentence because Laura cut her off with a kiss full of passion and love.

“ I love you too.” Laura whispers to Carmilla like it was a secret. They shared another kiss or at least tried to but they were smiling too much.

They left the park soon after that to go to Carmilla’s place for some privacy.

But neither of them knew that someone took a picture of them during their kiss with the plan to sell it.


	2. Chapter 2

For as long as Laura could remember her father had ranted to her that motorcycles were dangerous. He would say They offer to little protection and caused too many accidents but with Carmilla weaved in and out of traffic so smoothly it seemed like her dad had nothing to worry about. 

Despite the park being 20 almost 30 minutes from Carmilla's house it felt like only minutes before Carmilla turned down her street and pulled into garage. Almost as soon Laura's helmet was off Carmilla captured her lips in a kiss.

"You couldn't wait until we were in at least the hallway? " Laura ask in between kisses. 

Carmilla didn't even say anything. She just lead her from the garage to her bedroom, kissing her feverishly the entire way.

Carmilla took off Laura's shirt once they were in bedroom then she quickly took her own shirt off  
Carmilla started to kiss Laura's neck and left a few hickeys before she moved on to the rest of Laura's body.

_____

Laura woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. Groaning, she grabbed it and hit the answer button. 

"Laura, where are you?" Laf asked before Laura could say hi.

"I'm at" a yawn" at Carm's place. What's going on?" 

"Have you watched TMZ or Entertainment news?" Laf asked instead of answering Laura's question. 

"No. I've been uh busy. Why? Laf , seriously, what's going on?" Laura once again asked , feeling dread pooling in her stomach. 

"Well I don't know how to tell you this but someone took a picture of Carmilla and you together at the park. Kissing. It's been all over TMZ and Entertainment news. " At this point Laura dropped her phone in shock. She sat there her brain trying to process what Laf just told her. She quickly picked her phone back up, trying to keep the feeling of throwing up down. 

"What?"

"Laura, someone somehow took a picture of you and Carmilla together in the park kiss-" Laura hung up on Laf before they could finish their sentence. She turned on the TV, flipping through looking for one of the celebrity gossip channels. 

"Cupcake, what time is it?" Carmilla mumble into her pillow, finally waking up. When Laura didn't answer her she rolled over to look at her. She saw Laura was watching Entertainment news. Carmilla was going to ask why she was watching it when a picture come onto the screen that made her heart stop. It was a picture of them kissing where you could clearly see Laura's face.

"Carmilla karnstein may not be dating Elle but she is dating this college student." was the last thing that was heard from the TV before Carmilla turned it off.


	3. Chapter 3

With the TV off, the room was filled with a silence that seemed to consume the room. Laura couldn't believe this was happening. She knew that since their yesterday meeting was unplanned and since there was no time to take their usual precautions there was a chance they would get caught but she didn't think something like this would happen. She tried to think back and remember anything that was unusual but there was nothing that stuck out. 

The sound of her phone ringing broke Laura out of here thoughts. She quickly got it and saw it was her dad. She wanted to let it to voice mail but she knew her dad would start to think the worst happen to her ,which wasn't to far from the truth, so she tried to sound cheerful as she answer the phone.

"Hey Dad."

"Sweetheart! How are you?" her dad said and even though Laura was feeling awful , hearing her father's voice made things seem just a little better.

"I'm doing good dad. Just working on uh homework." Laura replied, feeling guilty for lying to her dad.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Should I call back so you can get it done?"

"No, I needed a break anyways." They carried on talking about things like how his job was doing for a few minutes until her dad mention he saw something interesting on one of those "trashy gossip channels, as he likes to call it. At this point Laura felt her heart fall to her stomach. Her dad rarely brought them up. Meaning he must have saw the picture. 

"What was so interesting ?" She asked, unintentionally holding her breath.

"Well I was flipping through the TV when I stop on TNM or whatever it's name is. I was about to change it when they showed a picture of a girl who looked a lot like you kissing another girl who they said the girl was some famous musician. The girl who looks like you had the same color hair and length. And it seemed that she was wearing that harry potter shirt I gave you for your birthday last year."

"Wow, that is interesting dad." 

"Right? Well, I'm going to go. I don't want to keep you from your homework. Bye kiddo. I love you."

"Love you too" And with that the call ended. Laura tossed her phone aside and put her hands over her face.' What are we going to do?' Laura thought to herself. She knew deep down there was no real way to stop this. People from school would start to recognize her and then soon strangers on the street.

"Carm, we should start making a pla-Carm?" Laura now realized that at some point during her phone call with her dad Carmilla left the room. She got dressed before she left the room to look for her girlfriend."Carm? Where did you go?". As she went down the hall towards the kitchen she could hear Carmilla talking to someone. When she got to the kitchen she saw Carmilla was sitting at the island while someone else was standing with their back to Laura

"I'm sorry but there's really nothing that can be done." said a voice. 

"There has to be something. I don't want Laura to get-" Carmilla started to say but stopped when she saw Laura standing in the doorway. "Hey" was the only thing Carmilla said to Laura. The person who she was talking to turned to the doorway too.

"Ah, this must be her."

"Yes, this is her. Laura this is Mattie, my sister." Carmilla said as Laura shook her hand. Mattie was tall and intimidating. She had something to her to make her feel a lot older then she probably is. Laura didn't have the chance to say it was nice to meet her for Mattie quickly let go of her hand and grab her bag.

"Well, daring as much as I would like to stay, I need to go back to the office. I'm sorry I wasn't able to help."

"It's okay, Mattie. I'll see you later." And with that Mattie was gone.

"What was that about" Laura asked as she sat across from Carmilla. 

"Mattie's a lawyer. I called her over hoping she might know a way to stop this. She said there's no way. The only thing we can do is let it run it's course." 

"How long could this last?" Carmilla thought for a bit before she answered.

"It depends. If a celebrity scandal were to come out then it wouldn't last more then a couple of days. If not, it could last for a way." Laura groaned and out her head on the table. " But there's almost a scandal everyday so it should blow over soon" Carmilla quickly added.

"You sure?" Laura asked, picking her head up. Carmilla gave her a light kiss to reassure her.

"Very." 

Laura had a feeling this wouldn't go away so easily.


End file.
